magma strikes again
by fantagegirl0123
Summary: It had been a year since May had foiled Team Magma and Team Aqua's plans. But when she had left on an adventure through Unova, Maxie found his chance to resume his plan to dry the oceans. The only problem is, there was a spy in their hideout, and now Archie knows all of their plans. Rated T for death of one of my OC's ( which one? I'll ever tell! Mwahahaha). Please leave a review!


**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. THE RIGHTFUL OWNER IS SATOSHI ****TAJIRI****. I DO, HOWEVER, OWN MY TWO OC'S**

**Okay, I decided to write this because I feel as if Team Magma has faded into nothing in the Pokémon world. I also wrote this because it is my favorite Pokémon organization and I wanted them to succeed. This is written in the game world of Pokémon NOT the anime world. I also have 2 OC's. One of them is ****Aithne, Maxie's daughter. She is 15 and is a very talented trainer. The other OC is Naida, Archie's daughter and a fifteen year-old spy pretending to be a magma grunt. She too is a talented trainer but used her Pokémon to murder a lot of magma members, including Aithne's mother. This is based on the game but ****I'm throwing Mack from the manga in. Tabitha looks like what he looks like in the anime NOT like what he looks like in the manga. Now that all of that is cleared up, without further ado...  
**

* * *

Maxie's POV

"It has been a whole year since May ruined my plans, but now that they have decided to travel across Unova, I can continue my plans" I thought to myself while I watched a few grunts fix the last of the ruined machines. Ever since Team Aqua stormed in (Literally, they brought huge containers of water and spilled it everywhere) and destroyed everything. Many my people drowned since they couldn't swim and a big chunk of the survivors quit and returned to normal life's (excluding my administrators and Aithne). Speaking of the Admins, Tabitha was monitoring the construction, Mack was sick in bed, Courtney was training new grunts to replace the ones died or left, and Aithne was training her pokemon. I went to my office to go over my plan to make sure there were no flaws; after all, one single mistake and the whole plan could fall apart.

Courtney's POV

I plopped a gumball in my mouth as I watched Maxie until he entered his office then I pulled a deck of cards out of my pocket. "Who wants to play go fish?" I said. All the grunts-in-training shouted "me!"

Tabitha's POV

I glanced over my shoulder to see Courtney playing a game of cards with the people she was suppose to be training. I continued my work. "She was going to be the one getting in trouble, not me" He thought as he placed the batteries in the machine. I, along with the other grunts helping me headed to Maxie's office to report our progress and Courtney's slacking, but Courtney quickly stuffed the cards into her skirt pocket and start lecture about how dangerous it was to wander next to the lava pits. Maxie was happy to hear about the machines being fixed and as a reward, we got the rest of the day off. The second he dismissed us I bolted to my room.

~~~~_The next day~~~~_

Courtney's POV

I walked to Lavaridge town Pokecenter to see if there were any signups. Sure enough, there were ten people sitting at the table designated for recruits only. I walked over and got everyone's name. Among the ordinary name I heard an uncommon name: Naida (and she was wearing a watch that looked like a Xtranseiver, except that it had a familiar symbol on it, one I felt as if I've seen before). I gave each of them their outfit and after they changed we headed back to Mt. Chimney. I began by making them take their oath at the foot of the mountain. After everyone swore in, I proceeded to give dye their hair blue then give each of them an emblem and showed them the entrance to the hideout. I went over the rules and showed them the penalty for betraying us. The lava pits. They were enough to get one grunt-in-training crying. After I finished showing them around then we returned back to the barracks where we had started. "And this is where you will sleep" I finished off. The GIT's then left for lunch and I was finally able to relax and listen to some music by my favorite musician, Roxie.

Maxie's POV

I called a group meeting in order to share my plan for more land. "This time it won't fail, I'm sure of it" I thought to myself. "Here is the plan" I started. "This time we are going to channel the suns energy in order to dry up the oceans" I said and in response everyone clapped except two of the GIT'S. One of the GIT's who didn't clap asked "what if Team Aqua tries to attack" and the other GIT quickly said "I'm sure Team Aqua would do no such thing", which caused a few of the grunts to glare at them. "NEVER speak unless Maxie gives you permission" Tabitha said angrily. I decided to keep an eye out on the girl who was defending Aqua. I had a strange feeling she was going to ruin everything.

Mack's POV

I had been in bed for several days now ever since I had caught the flu. But now I feel much better and was able to go about my regular actions. I noticed that there were 10 more GIT'S then last week and figured that Courtney got really lucky. On my way to the board where I could see what I missed, I ran into Tabitha. He was really eager. "Boss has a new plan" He said excitedly. After he told me the whole plan, I too was excited. "I have a feeling I'm going to be leading this" I said."You are so full of yourself" Tabitha responded before walking off. "What's his problem?" I thought to myself.

Tabitha's POV

I couldn't understand why Mack was only about himself. He could be so difficult sometimes. I started to assemble 9 groups. I put one GIT in every group until I was left with Naida. "What's wrong? Do I have to stay here?" "No" I responded. You're going to travel with us through special orders by Maxie. Maxie then came and told everyone to go sleep as they were to wake up at 6 o'clock sharp.

Naida's POV

"I have to use the restroom really bad" I told the other GIT's and grunts. After being excused, I locked myself in the bathroom, turned the fan on, and called Shelly. She answered after 4 rings. "Anything new?" Shelly asked. I described the plans to her and Shelly absorbed the info like a sponge. "Great" she said. "Keep up the good work and don't get caught" she advised before hanging up. I flushed the toilet and ran the water to make it look like I was using the restroom. I fell asleep as soon as I hit my part of the bunk.

~~~~~_The next day~~~~~_

Aithne's POV

I watched as everyone got into their groups. There were about twenty people in each group. I was to be going with the admins and dad. I noticed that one of the GIT's was missing. I alerted Courtney and together we searched the area until we found her. She had her back turned to us and was talking to her xtranseiver. "I'm about to go on a mission with does horrible people, Matt" she said into her xtranseiver. Courtney waited until Naida was finished then walked up and grabbed her by her hood. "Just what do you think you're doing" she said coldly. Naida gasped. I scowled. "Have you been giving our secrets away?" I asked angrily, but I already knew the answer. "No" she rasped, trying to breath. Courtney dropped her then kicked her down as she tried to escape. "You're not going anywhere" she said, then signaled for me to grab one of Naida's arms. We dragged her into the clearing where everyone was standing. "Looks like we have a traitor" Mack said. After getting her to tell them as much as she knew about Aqua's plans, we dragged her to the Lava pits. I was given the job to push her in but I couldn't bring myself to. "Consider this a punishment for all of your evil acts" Maxie said. "Wait, isn't she responsible for the death of mom" I asked, Naida all of a sudden looking familiar. Maxie nodded. I finally found the courage to push her in (she wasn't able to run since we tied her up). We all listened to her scream, but no one peered over to see. In about 20 seconds the screaming stopped and a pummel of steam replaced it. The smoke stopped and we were able to return back to what we were doing. "It's not good to kill" Tabitha said, sensing my guiltiness, "But sometimes you have to do what you go to do" he finished off. All I could do is nod as I walked to my room to grab my Pokemon.

* * *

**In case you got confused, GIT means grunt-in-training (I got lazy half-way through and started calling the grunts-in-training GIT). The name Aithne is a Gaelic name for 'fire'(one website said it meant 'kernel' O.O) and Naida is Russian name for 'water nymph'  
**


End file.
